Doumeki's love story
by blue90broken'nbleed
Summary: He could ended up with worst. Doumeki isn't quite sure of Watanuki's employer actual profession or the boy actual job description. Doumeki is glad that his grandfather left him with a size able amount of valuables artifacts and antiques.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Doumeki's love story**

**Warning: malexmale pairing, YAOI**

**Disclaimer: XXXHOLIC belongs to CLAMP**

**Summary: Sometimes you found love in the least expected place or in this case person.**

* * *

Doumeki wonders when did it all starts. Maybe, it starts when Kunogi has come to him with a request to help solves the mystery of what's been happening at school which how he has become entwine with the whole occult thing or is it hitsuzen at work.

Doumeki lips quirks upturn at the corner as he watches the ghost seeing boy rants. His rants are followed by his spastic hands movement. Doumeki has never ever in a million years thought he would fall from someone like Watanuki. He has always thought that he would marry a woman chosen by his parents. The woman would be from a good family background and good with housework. He 'll inherit the shrine, raised a couple kids and live a quiet domestic life.

Not running around with a bow and exorcising evil spirits and saving a NOT quite damsel in distress that is apparently an indenture servant slash apprentice to a wish-granting witch or dimensional witch, he isn't very sure of Yuuko's actual profession.

At least, Watanuki is interesting. He could ended up with worst. The boy can also cook. Doumeki give a quick glance at the boy walking besides him. Actually, he cooks better than all the girls from the school that is taking home economics. He would know because they would come by to his class bearing food when it turns out well but they got nothing on Watanuki. That boy level of cooking is-, well not even a five star hotel chefs can compete with._  
_

"What? Are you patronizing me?" Came an angry growl from the ghost seeing boy and followed by a finger thrust in front of his face accusingly. Which honestly, quiet rude but he didn't say a thing. He guessed the boy did notice him stealing glances after all. Doumeki sighs, the boy is oblivious to every single time he was stealing glances when it matters but notices this one insignificant glance. He is quite not sure how to feel about that. Sad or perhaps be happy. Wait? Does this mean the boy is starting to become aware of him?

* * *

Watanuki scoffs when the archer ignores him. _That bastard._

Doumeki didn't deem that he need to give him a response instead he smirks and Watanuki broke a cold sweat.

"Why are you smirking?" He ask squinting mistrustfully. At least, that is what Doumeki assumes Watanuki was trying to do because the boy looks ridiculous and attracting passerby attentions, people starts to stare at them. Peoples who recognize them and go to their school. Doumeki glares daggers at all of them.

_That's right, look away. There's nothing interesting to see here. He then realize that Watanuki is staring up at him with a confuse look on his face that were so adorable. It made Doumeki wants to crushed him into a hug and kissed his lips. He should tell him that. He should tell Watanuki that he thinks the boy is adorable. Here goes nothing Doumeki thinks as he open his mounts and the word that came out was-_

"Idiot." Doumeki eyes widen in surprise and he wants to hit his head on the nearest wall so bad. That is Not what he was going to say.

"YOU." Watanuki glance around consciously. They are getting close to the school and the street is full with students who go to same school as them. He does not want to be the center of gossips for today. He had enough of people talking behind his back for all of those time when he has to outrun the spirits or when he flails around when the spirits clings to him and refuses to let go.

* * *

"I'm not an idiot." Watanuki hissed.

"You are planning something diabolically evil in that mind of yours." " I'm on to you", the boy eyes narrows on him judging.

Doumeki stares back unfazed and resume his walk.

"Haha..I'm right. Aren't I? That is why you are avoiding the issues."

"Oi..you're going to be late." Doumeki says as he look back at the boy within the safety of school gate. Watanuki has a horrified looks on his face before he races to the school gate before the bell rings.

"You planned this," the boy accuse. He' glares from his half bend over position and heaving heavily. He just made it in time. Narrowly.

"Hn." The archer snorts and walks towards his class. Watanuki stares blankly before realizing though he made just in time for school if he did not rush, he is definitely going to be late for the first lesson. _Damn._

* * *

Doumeki smile to himself as he walks to his class. Watanuki accusation wasn't entirely wrong because Doumeki has a plan but this right here was not it. He plans to make Watanuki falls for him and he knows just the right people to ask for help but of course with some he has to be ready to pay for it. Like he said, it could be worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rumors. Everyone is perceptive except Watanuki.**

**Warning: malexmale pairing, YAOI**

**Disclaimer: XXXHOLIC belongs to CLAMP**

**Summary: Watanuki has no idea. He is relatively normal compare to what been going on in the school for weeks.**

* * *

Last chapter:

_"Hn." The archer snorts and walks towards his class. Watanuki stares blankly before realizing though he made just in time for school if he did not rush, he is definitely going to be late for the first lesson. Damn._

* * *

Watanuki breathe heavily and take his usual seat. Thanking heaven that he made it to class just in time despite Doumeki's distraction.

Watanuki groans, when he thinks back about the archer's behavior of this morning. _Ugh. What a weirdo._ Totally, missing out on the fact that no one is actually weirder that him, you know, with his ability to see ghost and working for a dimensional with as a part time worker.

_Happy that he has thwarted Doumeki's evil plan of trying to make him late for his class today. _

He cackled exaggeratedly completely missing on the fact that more that half of his classmates watching him with a worried looks on their face as they fears about the weird boy losing his sanity. After all, they heard stories and rumors about the boy. Some even witnesses the moment when the boy completely lose it, flailing, kicking and the shouting at empty airs, to let him go. It happens more that one occasion that all of them had become used to the boy random outburst.

* * *

Of course, when he completely stops having his outburst in front of the gate every morning some starts taking notice especially when he arrives to school with _the_ Doumeki Shizuka plastered to his side every single morning without fail.

Then, rumors starts flying again, this time about how both of them are in secrets relationship. Girls claim seeing them going to cafe's together.

_No, that would when Watanuki is trying to help the older twin sister._

Some girls claimed they saw the two of them at the entertainment park when they went there on dates with their boyfriend.

_That would be when he is trying to save the girl that keeps lying to her boyfriends about loving them and two timing at the same time and pretending to be some else when she is with them. She almost lose her pinky finger that girl._

No one actually believe it until Doumeki began to show up during lunch with Watanuki instead of going to archery practice room like what he has been doing since the beginning of high school year.

* * *

The rest of the boy in school knows that they don't really have any chances with the girls in the school especially when half of the school female population is crazy about Doumeki Shizuka. Luckily, Doumeki Shizuka is not a playboy and he didn't really give any of the girls attention. So, the male population of the school is pretty much thankful about that.

So, when the rumors went out about he is batting for the other team that he is in a relationship with a boy, Watanuki Kimihiro nonetheless. It was a blessing for them.

The girls. However, were very heartbroken that the infamous Doumeki Shizuka is gay. Everywhere you look you'll sees girls huddling together in small groups crying blood and sobbing. It was a mess.

At first the boys thought was, "Yeah. No wonder, he didn't spare a glance at the girls or accept any love confession." "Oh, hey. One less strong competitor to worry about." They thought things were looking up for them now indefinitely. They can finally confess to the girl that they like and most likely their confession is going to be accepted because the girls won't be hoping that Doumeki magically notices them and fall in love with them anymore. Since, he is gay now.

They were wrong. So, wrong. Everything went to shit after that.

* * *

The school girl population is divided into groups The first group of anti-Watanuki, protect- Doumeki from weirdo boy- that keeping giving him strange lunch box- that probably contains love potion or something- because Doumeki can't really be _seriously_ hanging out with the school resident weirdo willingly. They are an extreme group who is out for Watanuki's blood.

The second group is a yaoi fangirl group, gushing about the cuteness of them being together, relatively mild at first glance and the next went completely 180 when they start discussing how far had Doumeki go with Watanuki and start describing detail act of male x male love making, like what part goes-where.

Stuff that the boys in school wish they don't know about because when they sees the pair together they thought, _'Oh, well Watanuki is no so bad. He is cute. Big doe eyes, soft pink lips and soft fair skin and slender. The girls were right Doumeki is totally lucky to have him and well he can cook better than the girls too.'_

Which leads to another problem. Watanuki gains a few fan boy that go into vivid discussion on how pretty Watanuki would look with a cock between his lips when they sees him eating a popsicles. How they probably could bend him into half when they pound into his ass when the PE teacher announce Watanuki's scores on flexibility test.

Something that the still sane school students didn't need to know, at all especially when they are holding on their thin like thread sanity when the whole school around them slowly descending into madness.

The minority of the school population the still sane one. The boy in this group completely given up on the girls they like. Since the female population of the school is blood hungry over Watanuki's head and the other half turn into perverted hardcore yaoi enthusiast.

* * *

Watanuki is oblivious to all this problem as he is oblivious to the way his classmates staring at him as he throws his head back and cackled evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Love triangle. Really?**

**Warning: malexmale pairing, YAOI**

**Disclaimer: XXXHOLIC belongs to CLAMP**

**Summary: Doumeki is a pathetic guy that is pinning after the boy that didn't love him back.**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Watanuki is oblivious to all this problem as he is oblivious to the way his classmates staring at him as he throws his head back and cackled evilly._

As he is oblivious to the rumors going around the school about Doumeki Shizuka and him being a couple. The females population spliting into two groups and the boys that is still relatively normal is traumatize by the horrors going around them. Still they didn't need to know about anal sex or what a prostate is.

* * *

"Uh.. Doumek.i So, I have been hearing things."

"Things?" Doumeki groused while changing his archer uniform.

"No. No more like rumors... that you in a relationship with Watanuki Kimihiro from the class next door."

"Homesexual. Gay. Loving relationship."

When the archer frowns at him. "I don't have problem with that. I love.. gay people." Fuji amends quickly but to only realize he is only digging a deeper grave for himself.

"Where did you hear it from?" Doumeki asks. Not that he cares about this thing. He is worry because it involves the other boy. _He wonders if Watanuki has heard about it._

" Oh. You didn't know the girls have been crying over that for weeks. Walking around with red eyes and eye bag under their eyes."

"Like zombies actually", Fuji says with a shudder reminded of the horror the first day he saw it. "They are talking about having Watanuki's head on a stake or something like that."

* * *

_They were planning to hurt Watanuki?_

_His protective streak came forth. If they were planning to hurt Watanuki, even if they are girl Doumeki won't go easy on them. _

When he saw Doumeki face darken. Fuji quickly adds, "Haha...they aren't serious about it." _Nope, Fuji thinks the girls were very serious about it but he didn't want to be the one, breaking the news to Doumeki especially when he has murderous look in his eye._

"They are just heartbroken." He finishes lamely. Fuji prays that the girls won't do anything because if they did, they will have to face the wrath of Doumeki. He is scared for their sake's.

"Li-lighten up, Doumeki. He punches the boy shoulder lightly.

_"You scaring the shit out of me..." was left unsaid._

* * *

Doumeki was out of his archery uniform and into his school uniform in record speed. He didn't even bother to take shower today. Instead, he went straight to their normal lunch spot almost running because he worries about Watanuki well-being. His mentally and physical well-being. Doumeki know his fan girls they are really a bunch of crazies and if they going around talking about hurting Watanuki. Doumeki is hella sure going to treat their threats seriously.

When he sees Watanuki is seating at their usual spot under the blossom tree, Doumeki releases the breathe he is holding and slow down his footsteps.

"Oi" He called out.

As expected, Watanuki turn his back towards him and wrinkle his nose distastefully. "My name is not _Oi_."

Doumeki shrugs in answer but the boy has already turn his back on him.

"Oh, hey Himawari-chan." Watanuki waves enthusiastically with a big smile on his face.

Doumeki look at the direction the boy is looking. Sure enough, he spots Kunogi walking out of the school building and waving back at Watanuki happily. Doumeki snorts and walk quietly to his usual spot. _Idiot._

He sits down next to the boy and make a grab for the bento box. Watanuki turns facing him with a frown on his face.

"Can't you at least wait until Himawari-chan is here?"

"She already is coming." He grunts back.

"Ugh." Watanuki says making a gesture like he is about to strangle the glutton which the said glutton stares disinterestedly.

Watanuki grits his teeth. He wanted to strangle Doumeki badly now but he didn't because he is a good person, and Himawari might actually sees him doing that. _Okaay_, that is the reason if Himawari isn't here. He would have strangle the boy like last time.

"You're infuriating." Watanuki says with a loud exaggerated sighs.

* * *

"Hi, Doumeki-kun." "Watanuki-kun."

Himawari greets as she takes her usual spot. Like usual she receive a nod from Doumeki and an enthusiastic greeting from Watanuki which always put a frown on Doumeki's face. She wonders when would Watanuki finally realize that Doumeki _likes_ likes him. Himawari smiles and glance at Doumeki. _Sorry doumeki, I will be imposing on lunch until then. The said boy glance back at her looking displeased. She holds back a laugh._

Doumeki looks at her, then Watanuki before rolling his eye when Watanuki starts singing praises about her. She laughs because it is entertain to watch that Doumeki Shizuka the heart throb of the school that never spare a glance at the girls that confessing to him, is pinning away. _She wishes she could help him._

Doumeki eats silently enjoying his food with Watanuki and Kunogi conversing in the background. He takes a deep breath. Let's try this again, Doumeki told himself. Okay, the food is delicious. Praise him. Tell him, it's delicious. Doumeki open his mouth and Watanuki is looking at him. "It needs more salt." Doumeki snaps his mouth shuts after his said it. Watanuki looks confused for a moment before his face contorted in anger. "It is perfectly seasoned", the boy hissed angrily.  
"Something is wrong..WITH YOUR TASTE BUD!".

Doumeki stares at Watanuki's red face and sighs deeply.

_Nope, Watanuki is wrong. Something is wrong with his head because he has been meaning to say something and then something entirely different came out from his mouth._

"Why are you sighing?!" "YOU." "Salt-obsessed freak." "I'm the one should be sighing, Watanuki growls waving his chopsticks threateningly".

Himawari shakes her head as she watched the train-wrecked that is Doumeki Shizuka. She wants to see the two of her best friend happy and although she loved Watanuki too. She has accepted long ago that they were never meant to be. It is sad that it takes Watanuki falling out a third-stories window and nearly die to make her see that. _Maybe she should talk to Yuuko about getting them together because Doumeki needs help. If this is the way he is going around about it. Yuuko-san would definitely be on board with her idea of getting them together. Even though, she thinks Yuuko-san would help solely because she thinks the two boys will provides her with comic-relief._

Smiling Himawari excuses herself 10 minutes early before the bell rings. Saying that she has to meet with some of her girls friend. So, that Doumeki-kun can spend time alone with Watanuki-kun.

* * *

Watanuki is watching Himawari back getting smaller and smaller as she walk further away from them. It is pathetic and what worst that he is more pathetic since he watches Watanuki watching Himawari walking away.

Doumeki nails dig into his palm of hands. "You know right. That you and her, it can never happen." Doumeki says purposely being mean to the boy. The boy head snapped to stare at him grudgingly.

Doumeki stares back boldly. He needs the boy to understand that. He don't want a repeat of Watanuki's falling out a third-stories window while he watches helplessly to happen again. He didn't think he is strong enough to go through same thing like that again. _To be in the position of watching helplessly unable to do anything._

Watanuki sighs and stares at the grass instead of staring at the Doumeki's copper colored eyes. "I know that. For someone that had never been in love. I don't expect you to understand." Watanuki says as he continues packing the bento box away refusing to meet eyes with the archer. The boy walks toward the school building leaving Doumeki still sitting on the grass staring at the back of his head.

_No, Watanuki is the one that doesn't understand and too blind to see that he is in love with him when everyone could see it. Even the whole school knows about it. There are rumors going around the school. The way he sees it. Watanuki didn't even know anything about the rumors._

* * *

Realizing that the archer isn't following him like usually.

Watanuki looks back and sure enough the taller boy is still seating on the grass staring blankly. Watanuki sure hope, he isn't having a nap with his eye open. He heard that some people do that. He crosses his arms and says," Are you coming? The bell is going to ring soon."

He sees the taller boy rolls his eyes before walking leisurely towards him. _Geeez, what a lazy bone._

Doumeki glanced down at the boy next to him seeing his face all scrunched up in annoyance. Doumeki smiles because Watanuki waited for him.

_He can hope that he had a chance with Watanuki. Can he?_

* * *

Himawari joins them in the hallway a few seconds later. She is in the same class as Watanuki and Doumeki kind of resents that. Since he is not in the same class as both of them. He feels left out when the two of the talks about lesson they had and the teachers or home works. Doumeki can only listen without being able to contribute to the conversation.

When they walk pass Doumeki's classroom. The two of them stops. Himawari smiles at him. "Bye, Doumeki-kun. See you after school finish. Let's walk back together, ne?" She says smiling cheerily.

"Himawari-chan. You're being too nice to him." Watanuki groused. Watanuki pine him with his eyes. "Yeah, what Himawari says.  
You better be grateful that Himawari-chan is being so kind to invite you too." Doumeki snorts in disbelieve.

They needs him to be there anyway to play buffer. So, that her back luck cannot cause Watanuki, harm.

At that moment Fuji walks out the door and grins when he sees Doumeki. "Hey, Doumeki-kun and friends of Doumeki-kun." He greets eyes zero-ing on Watanuki. Doumeki groans inaudibly which receives him twin imploring look from Kunogi and Watanuki.

"I'm Fuji. Doumeki's best friend."

"No." Doumeki rebuff the statement.

"Hey, that is mean." Fuji says slinging his arm over his shoulder.

Himawari and Watanuki looks interestingly at the newcomer. "Nice to meet you, Fuji-kun." Himawari greets back. Watanuki just stares at the boy before following Himawari lead. "Nice to meet you", he said in a manner more reserve than Himawari. Doumeki ignores when Fuji hang from his shoulder like a monkey and moves his eyebrow suggestively at him. _Yeah,the rumors like he can forget about that._

* * *

"Do you have to go to Yuuko's today?"

"No. Yuuko-san says she will be out on an errand." Watanuki says looking putt off.

"Then, wait for me". Doumeki says blandly.

Watanuki frowns because Doumeki is being ridiculous Watanuki's apartment is the opposite way of the shrine.

_The idiot is going through trouble for nothing. He can take care of himself. He has been taking care of himself long before Doumeki show up on his radar. He is fine. He won't drop dead and die if the archer didn't walk him home for a day, For goodness sake , the archer life does not revolve around him. It doesn't have to be. _

"I don't need a babysitter. Beside, I'm going to do some shopping". Watanuki mentally makes a list of all the grocery he needs to buy including ingredient to make tomorrow's bento.

Doumeki is staring at him with stubborn look on his face that Watanuki unable to ignore. His face is saying, it doesn't matter. He is going to walk him home either way. It is getting worst since the whole falling out the window thing. Doumeki follows him like a shadow nowadays. Hardly leaving his side.

_It is like he thinks it is his faults that it happened. It wasn't Doumeki's fault._

He glances at Himawari who looks at him worriedly. _It wasn't Himawari faults either. _

"Yeah, okay". Watanuki agrees reluctantly. "I'll probably need help with carrying the groceries anyway. They are going into your lunch box." Watanuki says matter of fact, slapping the archer on the chest. "You should do some hard labor for it." Annoyingly, the archer didn't even blink when he slaps him on chest instead the archer is boring stares into..

_..his hand_

Watanuki realizes his hand is still on the archer's muscled chest, blushing Watanuki removes them immediately.

Himawari smiles at the scenes unfolding in front of her. _Maybe, Doumeki-kun didn't need her help after all. _

"Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun is such good friends." She says teasingly with innocent face.

"Himawari-chaan," Watanuki drawls out but he didn't protest like before.

_They are definitely friends now. Doumeki did give away his blood to him and Watanuki lost a lot of blood too. That what friends do right? Making sacrifices for each other. He wonders if Doumeki is fine after that. He adds a few ingredients that contain high in iron into his grocery list._

"Himawari-chaaan, let's all go together." Watanuki says.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I got piano lesson today." She says winking at Doumeki.

"But..I want to go shopping with Himawari-chan. Not this lumbering jerk face".Watanuki says ignoring the way Doumeki is frowning at him.

Fuji lifts his eyebrow at that and stares at Doumeki which he pointedly ignores.

"There is a new cafe open there. The cakes and tea is really good." The stupid glassed boy bellows.

Himawari smiles at the opportunity that presented itself. "Why don't you go there with Doumeki-kun?"

Doumeki is sure now. She is scheming and he really didn't know what the girl is expecting to come out from it. Could it be that she notices? Of course she did. The two of them were there when they begs Yuuko to save Watanuki. After all, she'd too sacrifice something for the wish of saving Watanuki that is taking his scars from the fall just like him who pay the price by replacing the amount of the blood that Watanuki's has lost with his own blood. After they agree to the witch terms, their eyes meet each other and they knew that both of them loved Watanuki dearly.

* * *

The school bell rings signalling the recess period is over. Watanuki and Himawari hurries to their class. "Wait at the gate," Doumeki calls out after them. Watanuki turned back and glared at him. Doumeki assumes it mean the boy hears him. Doumeki is lucky because they were standing in front of his class. So, he takes his time going into his class and drags the dead weight that hanging over his shoulder while staring hole at his face.

"What?" Doumeki finally give up and ask.

The boy laughs, "Lumbering jerk face? Well, at least he is interesting."

Doumeki rolls his eyes.

"This is so messed up. The rumors is false then. The girls is going crazy without a reason at all. Wait until they hears about this then everything will return to normal and they will be all over you once again."

"I rather not."Doumeki says deadpan.

"Oh man. Other boys would kill to receive that kind of attention from the girls, you know?"

"He seems to like the girl, your other friend. Kunogi Himawari, if i'm not wrong."Fuji says peering into his friend face.

"Yeah. That's her name." Doumeki says apathetically.

"Oh."

Doumeki looks bemusedly at his friend that is gaping at him.

"Oh, you do like him. The girls was right after all." Fuji says in realization. Doumeki didn't deny it after all Fuji is kinda his best friend.

"...but the two of you aren't together."

"Yet." Doumeki blurts out.

Fuji look at him with mouth open in surprise. Doumeki himself is surprise by his own answer. He did thought about it, this morning and he even considers getting help from a certain witch on how to accosts Watanuki but this is the first time that he admits it vocally. So, he is really doing this then. _Damn._

"You look like you're about to vomit." Fuji says next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : He is lovesick. Isn't he?**

**Warning: malexmale pairing, YAOI**

**Disclaimer: XXXHOLIC belongs to CLAMP**

**Summary: **

**Doumeki's endeavor to winning his crush heart is a long winding road that he is more likely to crashed and burned.**

* * *

_ Last chapters:_

_Doumeki himself is surprise by his own answer. He did thought about it, this morning and he even considers getting help from a certain witch on how to accosts Watanuki but this is the first time that he admits it vocally. So, he is really doing this then. Damn._

_"You look like you're about to vomit." Fuji says next to him._

* * *

The bells had signaled the end of school ten minutes ago while the class is mostly empty. He is still here provided that he is the class monitor he has to make sure no one skips on the cleaning duty. Fuji leans on the window and keep eye on the students on cleaning duty so they won't try to escape. He glances through the window when something caught his eye in the form of a tall, black haired familiar figure crossing the school compound below. He watches as the trio, Doumeki, the strange boy Watanuki and Kunogi regroup at the school gate.

He smirks. someone like doumeki is in tragic love triangle. It interesting to watch. The boy Watanuki is looking at Kunogi who is laughing while he is smiling widely himself and then Doumeki who is not smiling but his expression soften. He looks around cautiously like he is expecting a bus to appear around the corner and run them down or something that equally bad which is really strange to him as a spectator. He never thought Doumeki as a pessimist person. Doumeki who show up on a competition day with bandaged arm and convinced the archery instructor that he can still compete with injured arm.

His friend did seem very serious when he talks about his object of affection earlier. He smiles when he remember their conversation.

* * *

_"Oh, you do like him. The girls was right after all." Fuji says in realization. Doumeki didn't deny it after all Fuji is kinda his best friend._

_"...but the two of you aren't together."_

_"Yet." Doumeki blurts out._

* * *

Doumeki had boldly declare that he is going to do something to change that. He wishes Doumeki good luck in his endeavor of wooing his crush because seriously from what he can see. Doumeki didn't stand much of a chance because the boy seem to be infatuated with the Kunogi girl.

Fuji walks down the hallway and hold his laughter when he hears the girls wail and talking animatedly how it is unfair that Doumeki choose a weirdo a boy over one of them.

He is not stupid to laugh outright because the girls have not been in right mind since weeks and really, he does not want to be skinned alive.

* * *

"So, this is me". Himawari says when the reaches the junction where the road splits into two. Watanuki sighs.

"It is really a shame that Himawari-chan can't come."

Himawari smiles. "You should go to the cafe with Doumeki-kun and eat a lot of delicious cake on my behalf".

"Ah, I'll buy some and bring it to school tomorrow. Then, we can have them together". Watanuki says sounding pleased that he has found a solution to the problem.

"I'll look forward to tomorrow's lunch period". "Bye doumeki-kun and Watanuki-kun. See you tomorrow", the girl waves before jogging down the road.

* * *

"Okay, spit it out already."

"What?" Doumeki asks looking at the ghost-seeing boy who has stop walking. He has his arm crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. "You've been acting strange the whole day. You hardly says anything."

Doumeki lifts his eyebrow at him in answer. _He is not a conversationalist. Watanuki knows that. He was the one keep complaining that all he ever do is grunt as an answer. Why it is still an issue?_

Watanuki rolls his eyes."Yeah, it's not like you usually talks a lot but still there's the eyebrow talk and caveman grunting or snide remarks."

"I just have something on my mind."

"Is it Himawari?"

"NO." _Is the stupid boy still on his theory? That the only reason Doumeki is hanging out with them because he likes Himawari-chan, and he's trying to steal her from right under his nose because he sure hopes not. He'd thoughts they're passed that._

"So, it is Himawari."

Doumeki snorts in disbelieve. _Didn't he just said no? The boy must have selective hearing._

"It is bothering you.."Watanuki paused and think his word carefully.

"...that you know that-she still hangs around with us?"

"I'm not gonna stop being friends with her." Watanuki says quickly and peered up his companion face. Doumeki looks constipate. He usually look constipated but today just more than usual.

"No, it doesn't bother me. She's a friend." _What bothering me? Is you, liking her. He couldn't say that to the boy. he wouldn't wantto scares him away. Yeah, that is it. It is not because he is afraid the boy would reject him._

* * *

Hearing those words makes Watanuki feels relieve. So, if it is not about Himawari. Watanuki thought back about what happened this morning. The archer had been uncharacteristically quiet in the morning too. Stealing glances at him when he thinks Watanuki isn't looking and also that smirks when Watanuki's had questioned his behavior. The smirks that make shiver run down his spine and you know what else makes shiver run down his spine. Take a wild guess. It is ayakashi and spirits. Evil, malicious ayakashis and spirits that is out to get him whether to simply maimed or killed him. Doesn't matter either.

_Spirits make him shivers and Doumeki's smirks this morning makes him shivers. It concludes to Doumeki is planning something diabolically evil. That is just logic. HIS logic. So, its apply._

"I was right this morning. Aren't I? When I said that you're planning something." Watanuki accused.

The archer looks annoyed. "I'm not planning anything", the boy groused.

"Well, I don't believe you." Watanuki says flippantly. He wasn't even serious but Doumeki flinched like his words hurt him.

Watanuki feels bad about it. "Y-you know I don't really mean that".

The archer looks at him, eyes softening before looking straight ahead.

Watanuki wonders when did he learns to read the archer so well. That he can tell the archer emotion with a slight shift of face muscles.

_Okay, maybe Doumeki doesn't have an evil plan under his sleeves. Maybe, it was something down the line of, request a complicated out of season dish. Roped him into helping with the chores at the temple. Something innocent, not really evil kind of thing._

"I wouldn't say it is nothing because I know you.", Watanuki admitted.

_Watanuki had known the boy quiet sometime now. They went through a lot together and he is getting better, and better at reading Doumeki's body language. Right now his body language is telling Watanuki that the archer is hiding something from him._

* * *

Doumeki feels his chest weirdly constrict and his beats _a tad_ faster at Watanuki sincere words. That he knows him enough to notice something is wrong.

"What are you after?"Watanuki asks. His mismatched eyes shinning curiously.

_YOU. Doumeki mind unconsciously answer for him. __Doumeki groans internally and rub his temples. Yeah, he knows already. He likes Watanuki. He is going to pursue him. So, can his brain stops trying to remind him at every seconds. The only consolation is he hadn't say it out a loud._

Watanuki steps in front of him all of sudden, his fast reflexes were the only thing stopping his from colliding into Watanuki. The boy had his hand on Doumeki's temples while his other hand on his own forehead. Doumeki just stares bemusedly. Watanuki's face scrunches in concentration.

"Are you coming down with something?" He asks innocently.

Doumeki knows where the other boy thought went. Watanuki thought, he is sick because he is acting strange. Well, he is not sick. He is perfectly healthy. Except for feeling sick in the stomach that persists after the conversation he had with Fuji in the class. _It is lovesick. Isn't it? He had caught what people dubs as love bug._

* * *

"I'm not sick." Doumeki says wrapping his hands around Watanuki's wrist and pulling the boy's hand from his temples, gently. The boy wrist is so small that Doumeki thinks he could probably hold the boy both wrist with just one hand. As soon as the words sinks in, Doumeki blushes red.

"Are you sure?" Watanuki asks voice full with concern. Doumeki swallowed realizing how close they are standing to each other. So close that he can feels heats that radiate from Watanuki's lithe body and his lips just inches away from him.

_Oh god. Doumeki thought as he stares at the boy soft looking, totally kissable lips. Watanuki must have caught him staring because now they are locked in staring competition. _

Watanuki cupped his face with his both hands before leaning closer. Nervously, Doumeki leans toward the other boy.

* * *

"You're face is a little red and feels a little warm".

Doumeki snapped out and jerk away from the boy touch. He realizes Watanuki was just checking his temperature _again_ but he had thought at that split second Watanuki was going to kiss him and he almost went for it.

Watanuki looks a little alarmed. "Are you sure, you are okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine". Doumeki said flatly. _No, he isn't fine. At all._

Now that he is aware of his feelings everything about Watanuki entice him. His big doe eyes, his sharp nose, his full pink lips, his tiny wrists, long pale neck and his fair soft looking skin that turn red easily when he is angry or blushes, lastly his soft messy hair that look like he has just tumble out of bed. His mind being so helpful as this late conjure up an image of his running his hair through the boy hair making it messier as he thrust in to the urgently bringing them both into climaxing and when he is done. The boy would look like this hair messy sweats glistening on his skin.

Watanuki stares at the archer who is staring at him in daze. Has the heat really gotten to his head?

"Hey. I just ask you a question."

"What?"

"It is really hot. I'm thirsty and I think you could use a drink. Can we stop at the little shop at that corner there so we can get some drinks?"

Watanuki didn't bother to way for his reply he just jogged right up to the shop leaving Doumeki to stare at the boy round cute butt that jiggles. with every steps.

_Fuck._ Doumeki curse in his head as he feel his cock twitch in interest. Thanks to his over active mind and stimulating visual Watanuki provided for him. Doumeki did not imagine what Watanuki's butt would looked like without the pants. He did not._ A lie. Maybe. _A middle-age woman give him a nasty look at him as if she can read his thoughts and shakes her head disapprovingly.

Doumeki can't even bring himself to feel self-conscious. His eyes is transfixed onto a certain 'part' of Watanuki's body. He made no move whatsoever to catch up to the boy, enjoying the delectable view.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : A lovely date. The thing is they weren't even a couple.**

**Warning: malexmale pairing, YAOI**

**Disclaimer: XXXHOLIC belongs to CLAMP**

**Summary: Shopping can't be this hard. Maybe for others it isn't. Nothing is simple when it comes to Watanuki.**

* * *

Shopping with Watanuki is eventful. He enjoyed watching the boy in his element. Watanuki knows exactly what he is doing. Finally... after 3 hours Watanuki had finally done with the groceries shopping. Doumeki never realized just how much ingredients goes into making a simple dish. He wonders how Watanuki managed to do all the shopping by himself all this time and carrying everything because this is more that just a lot. Not forgetting all the times he saw Watanuki running down the streets, hand swatting battling the evil spirits that tries to latched themselves on him whenever Doumeki isn't with him.

Then, he realized that one time when he saw watanuki tripped over nothing and spilled his belonging at the front of school gate was probably because spirits and ayakashi that plagues him. He wonders how often it happen and he wonders if a spirits have ever gotten to him like that while he was doing grocery shopping. An image of Watanuki tripped on the sidewalk and groceries spilled in front of him. Some salvageable and some are probably not. He wonders if anyone ever stopped and help him or they would just look at him disinterestedly and walk pass by like the students in the school because it was something they have seen everyday.

Doumeki decides that he is coming with Watanuki the next time he is doing the shopping and to every single one after that too and maybe, he didn't mind doing it forever until they are old hairs greying with age. He wouldn't mind at all. As long as Watanuki does all the cooking part of it.

* * *

"This is awkward." Watanuki says as he surreptitiously glance around them because apparently they had come for special's couple day discount or something.

"You know anyone from school could be here". Watanuki says looking around suspiciously sticking out like a sore thumb to anyone that was looking but no one was even paying attention to them. Since the couples is busy with staring adoringly into their significant other eyes.

_Yeah, anyone from school could be here because most of the patron is around their age. Not that it bothers doumeki much because he really doesn't care. After all half of the school if not the whole school has this idea that they are already together and apparently Doumeki is having sex a lot of gay sex with the boy sitting directly in front of him._

Doumeki adjust his pants discreetly and thankful for the fancy pink table cloth that provide him cover. He has been half hard since the whole watching the boy jogs in front of him thing. _What a delectable view. Really._

Doumeki has an urge to smack himself because apparently loving a strange spirits seeing boy that is supposedly a part timer worker for a witch or maybe he is her apprentice _still undecided_, who knows what the witch is actually planning. Back to main point apparently him loving the strange boy turns him strange and into a pervert.

_Yeah, he couldn't stop staring at Watanuki's ass when the opportunities presented itself. Doumeki goes as far as to make sure that he is walking two steps behind him all day so he could oggle, lack better word for it..but it was so he could just stares at Watanuki's perfectly peach shaped butt._

* * *

Watanuki relaxes when he saw two boy older that them maybe they are in college sitting together. Right, normal guys just like him and Doumek, in the cake shop decorates with lots of pinks and white, flowers everywhere. Watanuki jaws hang open as he watch the tall dark haired leans across the table and kiss he counterpart sweetly. _Well, NOT like him and Doumeki then._

His eyes widen as he watch their mouth slotted together perfectly and the kissed get heated and the tall dark haired guy looks like he is going to lunged over the table and attack his.. boyfriend? Before a waitress clears her throat signalling that she is ready to take their orders. The smaller guy bows his head shyly while the tall dark haired order food with a blank disinterest face.

"It is rude to stare. You know?" Doumeki groused opposite him. Eyes still on the menu, not really he guessed since he did points out that Watanuki has been staring at the two boys. Watanuki blushes. "I-i wasn't staring". _He was but he didn't mean to, okay._ Doumeki lift his eyebrow at him clearly not believing his excuse but he said nothing otherwise. Watanuki huffed and pay attention to the menu in his hands.

The two of you really look sweet together. "We..are not together", watanuki waves deftly motioning the distance between their seats that is glaring obvious between his and the archer seats. When all the other couples seats so close to their dates that some of them looks like they were sitting on their dates laps or something.

"Oh well, the girl look sympathetically at them. It is okay. You can still enjoy the couple's discount. We can't actually kick a customer out you know?" She whisper conspiratorially and smiles at them sweetly.

Of course, her smiles can't compete with the smiles of the love of his life Himawari. Watanuki sighs and stares at the boy opposites him. What a missed opportunity. It could be him and Himawari sitting here on the couple's half price day and other people telling them how good they looked together but no.

Instead he is stuck with the glutton and their waitress telling him that they looked good together. At least she is not making it weirder than it is. He really had hoped that Himawari could have come with them she would have enjoyed it.

* * *

"I'll give you two some time to decide on what's to order."

"Ugh.. everything is so pricey." Watanuki complains.

"Just pick what you want." "I'll pay." Doumeki says eyes still on the menu.

"Excuse me." Watanuki says eyeing the boy like he has grown another head.

"You already payed for the grocery going into making the food." "I'll get the bill for this one." Doumeki says in a tone that is saying he wouldn't accept it any other way which silences Watanuki protests.

_His protest of that he can pays for himself. He have money he is the one working part time job after all. Despite, how shifty Yuuko dealings are. She did actually payed him for all the labour he did around the shop and etc, etc._

Doumeki does have a point. He did payed for the grocery and he is the one doing all the manual labour into making the food.

It was just surprisingly thoughtful. _For an oaf, Watanuki quickly add._

* * *

"Stop." Watanuki says grabbing the menu away from the glutton head. "You just rattles of half the item on the menu."

"Yea. Doumeki grunt.

"I'm paying."

"You're paying." Watanuki says in a defeated voice.

Doumeki frowned. "I have money." He states confusedly.

Money isn't an issue. He knows Doumeki come from a well off family. It is no secret in their school.

"If you eat snacks that much then what about dinner." Watanuki asks. The glutton probably didn't think things thorough.

"This is dinner. There's no one at home. "He explains short.

_There's really no need to tell the boy that he has been living alone since his parents had moved into the shrine their extended family manages in Kyoto. That was two years ago and left him behind so he can complete his studies. No one knows about it after all, even the teachers and the school staff._

"Urghh...how could you live like that. No wonder you keep scarfing down food like a starving man." Doumeki shrugs nonchalantly.

_What can he said. That is the only time he had cooked meal, it was always ramen or store bought food. His actions is completely justify especially when Watanuki 's food tastes like they are made by a culinary genius. Besides, he had really missed homemade food._

"Just order a few." "That you really wants to eat", the boy seems to add as an afterthought.

"I'll cook you dinner tonight." Doumeki stares at the boy surprised.

"Yeah. Don't look so surprised. I'm the Great Watanuki-sama will grace you pathetic ass and makes you, real food for dinner."

_He said in a dismissively proud voice which annoys Doumeki but... 'Yay, food'._

Doumeki quickly masked his surprise and cancel half of the thing that he has order.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: chapter 6**

**Warning: Boy x boy. Contain yaoi. Language. Explicit/sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own XXX Holic.**

**Summary: Watanuki is really dense.**

* * *

"He is sure there is some sort of rules about 'that' kind of thoughts in temple. Here in Watanuki one bedroom apartment just two of them. It gives a little newly wed kind off feels.

Doumeki tries not to stares when the boy starts to bend over while searching the cabinet below for something. Too late because he can feel his cock twitch in interest and suggestion of much more fun thing he could be doing with watanuki alone in an empty apartment than shelling out chestnut. Yes, the boy had enlisted him to selling out chestnut. Of all the other thing Doumeki is capable of he is asked to shell out chestnut. Not that Doumeki is capable of a lot of thing in kitchen. He can't even pre-heat bento using the microwaved without something bursting into fire occasionally. Watanuki bending over counter is something he can definitely 'do'.

Doumeki chest vibrate with a frustrated groan. He stares at his crotch this is the third time this happen. He is feeling a little betrayed by his body right now. He is turning into a bigger pervert than he had originally thought. He can't stop thinking about sexual thoughts around Watanuki.

_He in needs of a cold shower, a very cold one._

* * *

Watanuki makes little noises like

'hm'

'nope'

'that's not it'

'hmmm...ahh, wrong again."

As he continue rummaging through the bottom cabinet and now he wasn't just bending over anymore. He was completely on his knees, on all four to be precise.

"Mmhhh.."

Doumeki stand stiff and thought, Watanuki needs to stop with the sex noises.

"T-This is ha..hard. Harder than I think", Watanuki says a little breathless and serve only to spur 'something' between Doumeki's leg to from half hard to rock hard.

_Make that a cold shower of ice cubes. _

"Found it." Watanuki stands up dusting his pants.

Doumeki is relieved that he doesn't have to be torture by the picture of Watanuki knelling on all four anymore like he is presenting his ass to Doumeki. That is a big help in calming down his libido.

"I know it was somewhere down here." Watanuki said not realizing how his words are affecting the other boy.

* * *

Doumeki groans frustratedly. He wonders if he can excuse himself to bathroom and take care of his _not so_ little problem.

"Stop groaning you were the one who wanted that dish so you are helping out with shelling the chestnut. Doumeki didn't correct him.

Just one word left his mouth. "Bathroom."

* * *

"Don't sneak up on me. Watanuki hissed shaking the laddle around. Threateningly, he suppose. It looks slightly like a crazy man on rampage. Nonetheless, no one can say that he did not looked adorably cute while doing that. What with his big blue eyes and flush red face, and sweats dripping down his face, down to the pale column of his throat and...

_And he need to STOP this train of thoughts. Especially after he had just finishing taking care of his problem. He had just jerk off in Watanuki's bathroom sink, making a big mess over the counter and some even got on the mirror. He wonders if Watanuki will notice how suspiciously cleaned his bathroom is the next time he went in there._

Doumeki tries to focused elsewhere at the boy face, preferably his eyes but unfortunately it landed on the boy's full lips. Watanuki's lips is bitten red in his frustration dealing with Doumeki's antics mostly. All Doumeki could think was he can do a better job.

_He will kiss the boy full lips slowly biting them lightly and makes it redder and swollen and when anyone from school looks at him tomorrow, they will just know. Their gossips and speculation won't be based on mere rumors anymore._

* * *

There is only an inch space between them. Suddenly, watanuki quiets down and stares at him. Probably noticing. is stares or the heated look behind his ember eyes. It can't get more obvious than this. The boy should know what all this mean. Right? There is so much tension in the room. Right now. Watanuki has to be spectacularly stupid not to realize what is coming next, Doumeki thinks as he moves a steps closer.

"W-what with that look?" Watanuki asks his voice wavering and small.

He notices then. Smirking Doumeki leans closer closing the gaps between their face.

"You-you..."

Doumeki wish the boy would just stop trying to talk because can't he sees that Doumeki is trying to kiss him.

Watanuki takes a couple steps backwards. "You can't intimidated me into letting you have a taste. The curry is not ready yet."

Watanuki huffs irritate muttering about lumbering jerk who have no sense of self-control under his breath before turning over facing the stove. Doumeki blinks trying to process what had just happen.

* * *

_Unknowingly, to Watanuki he was partially right Doumeki has no sense of self-control. He did after all jerks off in his crushes bathroom. Who does that?_

_Yes. Doumeki Shizuka has no sense of control when it comes in a form of one strange spirits seeing blue eyed boy. _

* * *

Doumeki just continue to stare at him through out the cooking which weirded Watanuki out a lot. First of all he isn't use to having people in his kitchen while he is trying to cook.

The oaf didn't even say a word except for his hawk eyes watching his every move carefully. Like he is trying to figure out something. Watanuki snorts if the archer wants him to teach him to cook he just have to say so, instead of creepily staring him like a murderous stalker.


End file.
